A Fateful Encounter
by Ginny Perry
Summary: What happens when Alder takes Ghetsis away after the final battle? Wouldn't YOU like to know, ohoho...  Alder/Ghetsis yaoi. Yeah, you read right.


Someone requested Alder/Ghetsis. This happened.

This fic is extremely PWP. Prepare to question your sexuality as you find yourself aroused by two middle-aged men engaging in gay sexual activities.

"What did you do to him?" Alder demanded.

"_Hmm_?" Ghetsis cooed, a mocking tone in his voice. They stood alone after Alder had dismissed Cheren, telling him he wanted to speak with the madman before taking him away to jail. The sage had just been defeated by Black, the new Champion, and his incessant ramblings would have never ceased had he stepped in.

"That boy. Your son. What did you do to him, Ghetsis?" 

"I couldn't possibly know what you're hinting at."

A hand gripped onto the slightly taller man's shoulder, and Ghetsis found himself pushed rather forcefully against a wall of a familiar corridor of his castle. He sensed anger in Alder's touch as he held him there. Those fingers grasping harshly against his collarbone were so familiar to him. Large, rough... and at one time, needy.

"Don't play dumb," the redhead growled, a spark of antagonism in his voice. "I battled him in for the title of Champion. I saw that look in his eye. There is something very off about him, and I know you are behind it."

Ghetsis looked into the other's eyes as he flashed a smile for a moment, trying to confuse the man. As Alder's scowl tightened, the pinned man relaxed his face to a more neutral front.

"You heard what I said before, Alder. He is nothing but a naive child with childish ambitions. If he had half the willpower of any normal human being, he would've questioned what he was fed and came to his own conclusions. Proves that most people are nothing but tools to be used by those who are keen enough to realize those imperfections."

"Stroking your own ego again, I see." Ghetsis chuckled loudly as he brought his hand to Alder's wrist, pulling his arm off of his shoulder. As soon as he had noticed the contact, the man ripped his wrist away from the other man's grip as if disgusted by his touch.

"Ohh Alder, you never changed, did you? Playing the character of the strong, stoic man with such noble ambitions. Was becoming the Champion of Unova all it seemed really seemed to be? You can't tell me you miss the more... _exciting_ time of your life." Ghetsis began laughing after he cocked a suggestive eyebrow. Alder grimaced.

"You are absolutely insane," he sneered. "Just like you always were."

Once again, hands met shoulders, but this time, Alder was the one who found himself pinned against the wall. The act did not seem as dominant and angered as his had been. There was something about Ghetsis's grin that extended over his face that suggested no fury, no control or judgment.

Alder was quite sure that was a look of primodial lust.

"But isn't that what what made me so alluring to you in the first place?"

Before the trapped man had time to react, a forearm was braced firmly against his broad chest and a hand grasped him between his legs. Alder's body stiffened at the sudden sensation, too many emotions running through his mind at once to process them correctly.

When Ghetsis realized the lack of resistance, he unsnapped his pants with the flick of his fingers, the sound of a zipper unzipping slowly being the only thing heard through the silent corridor.

"You are awfully strong," he reminisced. "It's fascinating that you haven't even _tried _to fight back, even knowing you could easily break away."

Alder's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as he instinctively shoved the other man off him. But Ghetsis returned just as easily, grasping him by the front of his hair before forcing his lips against his own.

A tongue probed at the entrance of Alder's mouth as teeth nibbled at his bottom lip, causing him to unconsciously allow the intruder in. Groaning at the new sensation, he began reciprocating. It was almost uncontrolled, this feeling of lust that had begun blooming inside him ever since he had placed his hand on Ghetsis's shoulder minutes before. The simple gesture brought back such vivid memories of a time that felt so long forgotten.

But with one simple gesture, those forgotten memories were now in the forefront of his mind.

Alder heard Ghetsis chuckle again at the response as their tongues danced wildly, small gasps of breath with every short break of contact that seemed so loud on the two men's ears. It had been so long, but the taste felt so familiar. A moan escaped Alder's lips as he felt a large hardness rubbing against his now painfully erect cock. It only made Ghetsis more eager. Alder hesitantly broke their off their kiss, his lack of control over the situation making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"_Fuck_, Ghetsis, I-" His train of thought was broken as he saw the other man descend to his knees, pulling Alder's pants down at the waist. The sight of Ghetsis, mastermind behind Team Plasma, psychotic megalomaniac who takes orders from _no one_, on his knees and tending to his arousal was unlike anything in the world. The sage took his length into his mouth, slowly wrapping his tongue along the back as his hands gripped at the base. Alder could not imagine the man performing such acts at any other time of his life, yet he did so with as much fervor and finesse as a common whore.

Ghetsis moaned softly as he quickly heightened the pace. He traced delicate patterns with his tongue as he bobbed his head, keeping in time with the twists of his wrist. Alder threw his head back and attempted to dig his fingers into the wall, looking for some form of solace from the aching pleasure that swelled within him.

Before he was allowed release, Ghetsis grabbed the bottom of the standing man's shirt, yanking and catching him off guard. Alder tumbled to the floor as his weak knees could not support him any longer. The sage got on all fours and crawled over top of him, the silk fluttering of his cape trailing pleasurable sensations across his body.

Ghetsis stopped right above the other man, smiling down on him with a sly expression. That same glimmer of lust in his eye was now ten-fold, sending Alder into a near frenzy. The man on top grinded himself along the other's pelvis, his backside grazing along Alder's erection slightly after every twist of his hips. Ghetsis was not wearing anything under his robes; the fact may have humored the other man at any other time than this, but now, it made him even more desperate for sex.

Alder's nearly insatiable drive caused him to grab Ghetsis's hips and attempt to force him onto his cock. His mind was hazed over with an uncontrolled desire that almost angered him. But Ghetsis fought, pushing against him, and the resistance caused the other man to lock up.

"So _needy_," Ghetsis tsked, the same insidious smile painted over his face. "Surely, you know me better than to expect to bend to your every whim?"

"Ghetsis, goddammit, you-" Alder's words were lost when he felt warmth against the crook of his neck. Ghetsis was kissing him soft and slow, sucking lightly at his flesh as he travelled down his nape and across his clavicle. The feeling was driving him nearly mad as the man thrusted his hips up reflexively.

"Am I going to have to make you beg me for this?" Ghetsis retraced his path, nibbling back up his collarbone, licking the now salty skin and biting hard on the lobe of his ear. The sudden burst of pain superseding such gentle caresses brought on such foreign pleasure. As Alder squirmed under his touch, Ghetsis snickered into his ear.

"Come on, Alder," he whispered, the heat of his breath sending goosebumps down the man's neck. "_Beg me for it_."

Alder prided himself in his dignity. He was, after all, one of the greatest trainers in Unova. To even think of _asking_ for sex from another man would certainly be met with disgust by his ego.

And yet, here he was, so painfully close to throwing it all away.

Ghetsis continued grinding against the man's hips, taking great care to rub himself the right way as to let Alder's member slide between the cleft of his bottom. Each time they met contact, Alder let out a harsh breath; Ghetsis, too, groaned, the feeling of his own erection tracking against skin pulling against his own desires. But he was much better at controlling his desires than Alder was.

And ohh, how the two of them knew this.

"I can tell you want this," Ghetsis nearly sang, words fluttering as they left his mouth. "You want to bury that cock in me, just like old time. I recognize that sound you're making, Alder. How could I _ever_ forget it?"

Realizing the faltering in his front, Alder bit his lip to attempt to quiet those escaped groans. He only glared at the man on top of him, who continued his tempting routine. But as hands worked their way under his shirt and began teasing his nipples, he felt his last waivering ounce of strength crack. His desperation returned, and he cursed himself silently for letting this bastard do this to him.

"Just... argh, dammit, Ghetsis, just _do it _already..."

"Hmm?" Ghetsis murmured mockingly. He ground harder now, nearly pushing himself onto Alder's dribbling member.

At last, he could stand it no more.

"I want to fuck you...!" The man felt so humiliated, being degraded down to this. But at the same time, he no longer cared. It had been _decades_, years filled with remembering and longing. Never would he have dreamed this opportunity would arise once more, and Alder's body was now overpowering his mind.

"Ghetsis, please, I _need _this...!" he choked out, almost wanting to _cry _from utter disgrace with himself.

No, he could worry about that later. He wasn't lying. He _needed _it. And if Ghetsis did not slide on top of him soon, he would do something about it.

"I don't think-"

The very sound of the other's voice pushed the man over the edge. Interrupting him midsentence, Alder grabbed him by his thin hips and forced himself into the sage. Ghetsis hissed in pain, grimacing as his body was penetrated without warning or finesse.

"Bastard," Ghetsis snarled with a cocked smile.

As much as Alder wanted to drive into him without restraint, he attempted to start out slowly. He moved the other man's hips gently as he began pumping into him. This stopped, however, when he felt Ghetsis begin pressing his pelvis to meet the reluctant thrusts. His forceful, almost agitated pushes signalled the man to drive faster.

"I thought you said you wanted to _fuck _me," Ghetsis teased through grit teeth, slamming himself so hard against the other man, Alder wondered if he would bruise. He picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster than before as the sage met them timely and with ease.

Ghetsis leaned over until his chest rested against Alder's, not slowing down the movement between their bodies. His lips pressed forcefully against the other man's just as before, only this time, his tongue was greeted in a nearly welcoming fashion. Ghetsis's audible moans were muffled by their frenzied kiss, the gasping breaths reverberating against the other man's mouth. The feeling of their tongues meeting, capering and twisting to the rhythm of their thrusts, had them both blinded by primal lust and need. It was like neither could get enough from the other.

Ghetsis broke off their kiss as he felt Alder's large hands grip his ass, nails nearly breaking skin as he forced himself deeper into his body. The green haired man moaned loudly and arched his back, nearly shuddering as he felt the sensitive spot inside him brushed.

The sounds of his wavering voice, cries of raw pleasure that were almost feminine, pushed Alder nearly to climax. He hadn't heard them in so long, and yet they felt so familiar. He prided himself silently in his ability to make such an esteemed man moan like a horny slut, breaking away from such strongly embedded manners and stoicism. He almost wanted to mention it, but was rather enjoying this other side of Ghetsis. "Rather" was a bit weak of a word to describe it, really.

Having lost all control, Ghetsis wrapped his hand around his own erection, pumping furiously to the rhythm of the sounds of their skin slapping against one another. He barely noticed that he could no longer hold back his indecent moans, and frankly, he no longer cared. Rocking his hips almost violently, he felt the head of Alder's cock rub directly at his prostate.

Almost screaming as the other man squeezed his backside, Ghetsis was pushed over the edge, and climaxed hard in his own hands. Cum splashed across Alder's chest as his body tightened almost painfully around the man.

"Ahh, _fuck_...!" Alder groaned, panting as he felt closer to his release after watching the other man reach his point. "Ghetsis, I... ahh-!"

Digging his nails into flesh, Alder groaned as he too came, a rush of sheer pleasure overtaking every nerve in his body as his muscles contracted and released.

Alder shut his eyes, panting as his head swam from the situation that just took place. He never had thought it would happen again, that unforgettable fling from so long ago. He didn't know what to think; a piece of him was relieved, but he wondered if that was just the rush of adrenaline. Shame was also beginning to blossom as he realized how easily he was swayed by Ghetsis's obvious advances. How could he have let himself give in so easily?

He was human, after all, but... was that really what a noble Champion should be doing, bending to every whim and desire?

After minutes of sorting out his thoughts and gathering himself, Alder sat up, still feeling a bit hazy. He was instantly snapped out of his daze when he realized that Ghetsis was gone.

Rushing to his feet and pulling up his pants, the man ran down the hallway, screaming his name. He searched rooms and halls to no avail. How could he allow himself to be this _stupid_? He should have known he was being manipulated. How could he have let-

A familiar scream interrupted his thoughts, and Alder ran down the hall to a doorway that was sectioned off alone.

"Ghetsis?" Alder yelled, swinging open the door to find the man standing on a balcony, holding Cheren close to his chest. The young boy was squirming against his touch, but was much too weak to fight him off. Alder gasped.

"Ghetsis, you _bastard! _What do you want?" he shouted again, fists balling tightly as he stood in front of the pair. He did not want to do anything drastic; the balcony let off to quite a high fall. Alder did not want to take any chances.

"Now, there's no need to be yelling," he spoke, his voice smooth and condescending as it always was. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left, dear Alder." The man took a step back and Alder growled.

"Let go of the child, Ghetsis. What does he have to do with any of this?" He attempted to keep himself from screaming. It would only be right to approach the situation calmly, even if his mind swam with fury and terror. He couldn't let Cheren suffer any concequences on his behalf.

"He was just to bait you. You were always so predictable. Always needed to help those who were weaker than you. Why didn't you ever learn the potential of such weak-minded people?"

"I'm not a sick fuck like you," Alder snapped, his anger barely in check. "I don't need to _use _people to get what I desire. Like what you did to your son. That was _unforgivable_." A smile grew wide across Ghetsis's face at the mention of his child.

"Perhaps. But I have no time to discuss these matters with you. I must be going."

Almost on cue, the sage's hydreigon swooped from the sky onto the balcony, its monsterous wings fluttering as it landed next to him. It roared a screeching wail, extending its heads towards the red-haired man.

Ghetsis freed Cheren, and immediately, the boy ran to Alder's side. He wrapped a large arm around the child as if to shield him from any more harm.

"By the way, Alder," Ghetsis called as he climbed onto the back of his creature, "to answer your question before about the boy... N." Hydreigon leaped into the air and hovered over them, its wings producing strong gusts through the air.

"I took him as harshly as you took me, and undoubtly that child in your arms now. He grew to be quite good at it over time. Practice makes perfect, you know."

The monster began flying away now, and Ghetsis looked back one last time at Alder as he stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape, watching with a look of digust or anger or even _horror _as he witnessed him descend out of view.

As the man soared through the clouds and saw as his castle shrink in the distance, he couldn't help but laugh.

Emotions and desires made people into such easily manipulated tools.


End file.
